Captive
by Moonsway
Summary: An alternate version of the interrogation scene. Don't expect much, since I'm not very knowledgeable about Star Wars. I'm fascinated by Rey and Kylo Ren though.
1. Chapter 1

He craved power and control, and he had that in this moment. His captive was completely powerless against him. She feared him, but she was defiant. It simultaneously gave him a heady sense of power and stirred his desire to conquer, as well as awakening his lust. No, not that. She must not affect him in that way. She must not affect him in any way at all.

She was lovely, yes, but she was here for one reason only. She had information that he needed, and he was going to pry it from her mind. He told her as much. "You know I can take whatever I want."

When she flinched away from his touch, he realized that she thought he meant to violate her body. That was something he would never do. His pride demanded that she surrender to him willingly. Wasn't that why he had revealed himself to her as a man when she called him a creature?

He plunged into her mind as much to distract himself from his wayward musings as to find the information he sought. He saw her loneliness and her longing for a family. Her misplaced attachment to his own father was ironic, and Kylo commented on how Han Solo would have disappointed her.

"Don't be afraid," he said as she struggled against the unexpected connection between them. "I feel it too." He didn't know what it was either, but it was exciting and strong.

Reading minds was useful, but it hadn't ever been pleasurable before. He had to focus to keep from becoming distracted by this alluring connection. As he searched through her mind for something relevant, he began to encounter resistance. She was fighting the intrusion, but what was astounding was that she was succeeding. She pushed back at him and then pressed forward into his mind. He stared at her, barely comprehending that this scavenger was capable of such a feat.

He broke her hold on him after she read his most shameful, secret thought. "You're afraid…that you'll never be as strong as Darth Vader."

It wasn't a taunt, because she was uncertain of her new ability as she spoke. His stunned gaze was locked on her in disbelief. She was strong in the force, and she didn't even know it. Her untrained mind had managed to invade his, and she had suddenly become much more than an insignificant scavenger.

He left her to seek guidance from Snoke, but his steps slowed as the shock cleared from his mind. It was too soon to admit failure. He would try again, and he would not be taken by surprise this time. He returned to the room just in time to prevent her escape. A stormtrooper had been about to loosen her restraints after she hypnotized him. Kylo stopped him and ordered him to leave.

The girl was frustrated and angry, but he saw that her face was flushed from the exhilaration she must have felt at discovering yet another new ability. It gave him an idea. The best time to seduce her was now while she was still drunk on her newfound power. To the dark side, he added. Seduce her to the dark side. That was what he had meant.

But it wasn't. Not yet. Once she had come over to the dark side, she would no longer be his to control. She would be consumed with her training and with developing her abilities, and he wouldn't have much chance of seducing her then. His best opportunity was right now, and he could also use it to extract the information he needed. He could distract her enough to slip past her defenses.

"Very impressive," he remarked as she glared at him. "Just think what you'll be able to do with training. I can teach you if you'll join us."

"I'll never join you," she declared.

"Then I'll have to finish what I started," he stated. "I will get the map from your mind."

"You can try," she retorted.

His neutral expression gave away nothing, but he was pleased to hear how cocky she had become. She was no longer wary of him, and that would make her fall right into his trap. He began to probe at her mind, and he allowed her to easily beat him back again. He put up no defense as she delved into his mind, and he hit her with the full force of his erotic thoughts about her. They had come to him so quickly that he knew he had been suppressing them the entire time since he had carried her here in his arms. He had even brought her to his private rooms instead of taking her where he usually interrogated people.

He wanted to kiss her, which surprised him. That had never been a priority in his carnal desires. It seemed like he wanted to connect with this girl in every way. He imagined fusing his mouth to hers as he pulled her body flush against his. Her clothes were gone in his fantasy, and his hands roamed over her bare flesh. He could touch her intimately as his tongue plunged into her mouth.

"You want…"

Her eyes widened as she trailed off, and her face flushed. He kept his gaze locked on hers, and she stared back at him as she saw the vivid images in his mind.

She was the one who was rattled this time when he broke the connection. Her gaze skittered away from his as he continued to watch her. He stepped closer, and her breathing accelerated. Although she tensed, she didn't flinch away from him when he reached toward her.

Her eyes snapped up to his as he unfastened one of her restraints. "You will bathe before our meal," he told her. "Don't try anything. I don't want to have to restrain you again."

When her limbs were free, she backed away from him carefully as she watched him warily. He gestured behind her. "In there."

She didn't comply to his directive until he advanced on her. Shooting quick glances behind her while still keeping watch on him, she backed into the room he was herding her into. Her eyes went wide again when she saw the bed.

Kylo didn't allow his thoughts to stray there yet. He gestured toward a smaller room off to the side. "You will bathe in there. I will have a change of clothes brought for you. Leave those on the floor."

She brought her hands up to clutch at her tunic like he was going to strip it off of her. He gestured toward the bathing room again, but she just stared at him.

"Go in there and bathe or I will remove your clothes right here," he warned.

With a look of panic, she scrambled into the other room. "Leave the door open," he called after her, "or I will come in there."

She peered out at him with a shell-shocked expression and then looked frantically around her as he again ordered her to bathe. He called out instructions to her on how to use the shower in case she didn't know. After another warning from him that he would come into the room with her if she didn't remove her clothes and bathe, she went into the shower fully clothed. He took a step forward, but her hand appeared from behind the curtain and dropped her tunic onto the floor. Her shirt and pants followed along with her undergarments. The shower then turned on, and he thought about her being naked beneath the spray of water.

He almost went to look, but he knew it would be more effective for her to keep anticipating that he might suddenly pull back the curtain on her. He wondered if that thought aroused her, but it was too soon for him to act on that possibility. Kylo had never planned a seduction like this before, but he knew that this girl required a different approach than the women who desired a dalliance with a man as powerful as him. Those women needed no seduction since they were already looking at him with lust in their eyes. Not that he had time to indulge in such things often, but he did occasionally satisfy his sexual urges with random women.

The Jedi had been such fools to believe that sex would lead to attachments that would distract them from their purpose. Kylo had never grown attached to any of the women he bedded. He had no interest in them beyond the sexual release they provided for him.

His captive was more intriguing, but only because of the potential of her force abilities. That made it worth learning her name. After the clothing and the meals he had called for were delivered, he realized that she must be afraid to come out of the shower.

Kylo walked into the bathing room. "Your clean clothes are on the bed. I will wait in the room where I questioned you. If you're not out in five minutes, you'll dine naked."

He waited for her in the outer room in a spot that gave him an angled view of the bed. She came into view wrapped in a towel, and his body responded to the sight of her. His eyes roamed over her exposed flesh, and he wanted to touch her. He wanted to remove his own clothes and feel her skin against his.

She turned and saw him watching her. "Close the door," she demanded.

"I don't trust you," he replied.

"Where am I going to go?" she retorted. "The only way out is past you. Just give me a moment to get dressed."

"No," he said.

"I can't get dressed with you watching me," she insisted.

"Yes you can," he stated in an immutable tone. "Now, or you won't get dressed at all."

She glared at him before turning her back to him to drop the towel and quickly reach for the clothes on the bed. His eyes drank in her nude form, and he imagined bending her over the bed to take her from behind. He had deliberately kept this distance between them to help him resist the temptation, but he also wanted to see her like this.

She balanced on one leg as she lifted the other to step into the underwear the female stormtrooper had brought to him at his request. She switched legs and pulled the underwear up to cover her backside from him, but the image of it was captured in his mind. When she hurried to put on the bra, he shifted his position and caught a glimpse of one breast. His mouth watered as he imagined sucking on it.

He was so hard and hot for her by the time she approached him wearing the blue dress the stormtrooper had provided. Her eyes were downcast and her face was flushed in embarrassment, but her mouth was set in an angry, resentful line. Then her attention turned to the meal that he had ordered for them. Her head turned toward it, probably following the smell of the food, and her stomach rumbled.

"You're hungry," he stated unnecessarily. "Tell me your name, and we will dine."

Her gaze shifted to him briefly. "Rey," she answered and looked toward the food again.

"I am Kylo Ren," he told her. "Sit," he urged, but she needed no more prodding.

He followed her to the table and lifted the cover off her plate as she sat down before it. Her eyes were riveted on the food, and she didn't wait for him to tell her to eat. He sat down and took a sip of his drink as he watched her devour her meal. When she was done, she studied him with a quizzical expression.

"Why?" she asked. "Why have you fed me this feast?"

He didn't consider the meal he had provided her to be anything out of the ordinary, but he supposed that it was a feast for a scavenger like her. "You're my guest," he replied, repeating what he had told her earlier.

She noticed his uneaten meal. "You're not hungry?"

"I am," he answered, his eyes fixed on her.

She looked at him in confusion before becoming ensnared in his heated gaze. He stood up without breaking eye contact and approached her. He knelt down before her, placing his hands on her thighs. Her breathing was shallow as she stared at him.

"I'm going to take you to see an ocean," he told her.

He had no idea why he'd said that, since it had not been part of his seduction plan. Rey was silent except for the sound of her shallow breaths. She stayed still as he leaned in to kiss her. Then his mouth was plundering hers as his hand came up to hold the back of her head. She moaned as his tongue tangled with hers, and her arms came up around his neck. She was now kissing him back just as hungrily as he was kissing her.

Then the door opened, and Hux made a noisy entrance. "Well, well. What do we have here? Dinner by candlelight?"

Kylo sprang to his feet. "How dare you! These are my private quarters. Get out!"

Hux smirked smugly at him. "Sorry to interrupt. Snoke is requesting a report on your 'prisoner.' I'll let him know that you're busy."

"I'll report to him," Kylo snapped.

"I can understand rutting with her," Hux remarked as his gaze slid toward Rey and then returned to level Kylo with scorn, "but you were kissing her like a besotted schoolboy. Have you at least gotten the information from her?"

"I don't report to you," Kylo retorted furiously. "Now get out!"

Hux smiled coldly. "I'll leave you to your important business."

Kylo closed the door behind him and hurried back to Rey. "Take off that dress and put on your own clothes," he told her urgently.

She rushed to obey while he paced through the room. She came back dressed as she previously had been and looked at him expectantly. He gestured toward the restraints, and her expression turned wary.

"I must leave you here while I report to Snoke," he explained. "I will place a guard on you so you don't escape. Quickly now," he ordered. "Don't fight me."

She regarded him in betrayal as he restrained her. He finished his task and stood there gazing into her eyes. "The guard will prevent you from escaping," he said quietly.

He saw the slow comprehension in her eyes, and he leaned in to kiss her one more time. She kissed him back desperately until he forced himself to pull back from her.

"Join us," she urged.

His smile was pained before he turned and strode out of the room. Then she was left alone with a single guard, and she was soon no longer a captive.


	2. Chapter 2

Why had he let her go? That question haunted her during her waking hours, while he haunted her dreams. He was there in her nightmares, but she also had erotic dreams about him that she never should have had about someone she hated so much. He was a monster who had murdered his own father.

Remembering Han Solo always brought sadness and melancholy over what could have been. He had been so kind to her while pretending not to care, and he had even offered her a job on his ship. She bitterly remembered Kylo Ren saying that Han Solo would have disappointed her, but it was he who had disappointed her so horribly. After the connection that she had felt with him and his unexpected decision to release her without obtaining the information he sought, she thought that he had realized that he was on the wrong side.

What a fool she had been! She had seen him for what he was when it was too late. He had cold-bloodedly murdered the man who was becoming like the father she had always wished for. Kylo Ren had killed him before her eyes, knowing full well what Han Solo meant to her. The fact that he had been his own father made the act even more evil.

He was heartless and cruel toward everyone but her, and that had become the guilty secret that troubled her greatly. Finn suspected that she was withholding something about her capture, but he thought it was about some terrible mistreatment. Poe had talked to her quietly about it when Finn was out of earshot, and that was when she had discovered that Kylo Ren had tortured him for information.

It made her secret even more shameful to her. He had been tortured, while she had been fed a feast and kissed by her captor. God, she was flooded with shame whenever she remembered those kisses. She tried not to think about how it had felt to kiss him. The worst part was how passionately she had kissed him back. Out of all the perverts she had encountered and fought off, she had been seduced by the worst, most vile one of all.

If only it had ended there in that room where she had experienced her first kiss with an evil murderer, she could have somehow gotten past it. But her erotic dreams about him went far beyond a few kisses. Those dreams incorporated her memory of how his eyes had burned with intensity when he saw her standing before him in only a towel. He had been some distance from her in the other room, but she had felt the heat from his gaze inflame her body with embarrassment. Her awareness of him had seemed to increase when she turned her back to him, and she could still feel his eyes on her.

She had never felt so humiliated and exposed in her life as when he had forced her to drop that towel, but her dreams had twisted that moment into something arousing. How she wished that these dreams were about Finn. She would be able to savor them upon waking, and perhaps even make them a reality.

Why was she dreaming about Kylo Ren touching her naked body? She couldn't possibly want him. It had to be something to do with that strange connection she felt to him. She hadn't been able to bring herself to tell Luke about it, so she still didn't know what it was. The only thing she knew was that she had to sever it, and she could only think of one sure way to do that.

She needed to kill Kylo Ren.


	3. Chapter 3

Why had he let her go? Even as he asked himself the question, he knew the answer. It was that damned connection he felt to her. It had made him feel possessive of her. As he had known he would, Snoke had demanded that he bring her to him.

Defiance had immediately flared in him, and he had tamped down on it and gone to obey. His relief when he saw that she had managed to escape had enraged him, and he had let out his frustration over the situation by venting his fury on the room.

He had known that Hux would delight in telling Snoke about his infatuation with the girl, and he had still played right into his rival's hands. Not only had he failed to get the information they needed, but he had also allowed her to escape. It was all because he felt a bond with her that shouldn't exist. He had told her not to be afraid, but he was the one who should have been afraid of it.

It had caused him to make all the wrong decisions about her. He should have been ruthless about getting the information from her instead of engaging in a slow seduction that had yielded no results. Especially after Hux had called him a besotted schoolboy, he should have tortured her to prove to Snoke that she was only a means to an end. He would have had the map, and she would have been in Snoke's hands.

Instead, she had been free to distract him even during his ultimate test of allegiance to the First Order. Yet seeing her there had also reinforced what he must do. He had been weak with her, but now he would cast aside that weakness and show his strength. She was watching him as she stood beside that traitor. He would wound her now as he had been unable to do directly, and he would destroy the bond they shared just as surely as he severed his connection to his father.

Killing Han Solo affected him more deeply than he had anticipated, and he wasn't as fully on guard as he should have been. It allowed the enemy to wound him, but the stormtroopers fired at them and made them flee. Kylo rallied and went after them.

He caught up to Rey and the traitor. Did he need any more proof that she was his enemy? "We're not done yet," he said.

She looked at him with all the hurt and betrayal she felt. "You're a monster!"

"It's just us now. Han Solo can't save you," he taunted, wanting her to hate him.

She appeared momentarily stunned by his cruelty, and then she reacted with an attempt to kill him. He sent her flying into a tree, and she crumpled to the ground. The traitor called out her name in a panic. Kylo turned his attention to him to finish him off, but he was shocked to see the weapon he wielded.

"That lightsaber. It belongs to me!"

"Come get it," the traitor challenged.

He put up a brave fight and even landed a blow, but he was no match for Kylo. Then it was just him and Rey as she impressed him again with her innate ability and power. She fought him with Luke's lightsaber after snatching it away from Kylo with the use of the force. This was what she could do without training, and it excited him to think what she might be capable of with instruction. She was proving to be his match in so many things, and it was thrilling in a way that nothing had been in so long.

"You need a teacher. I can show you the ways of the force" he offered even as they battled.

"The force," she repeated and closed her eyes.

It was in that moment that he could have easily struck her down, but he still wanted her to join him. She no longer had any such illusions about him, and she attacked him with a ferocity that took him completely by surprise. She slashed his face and beat him down, but she hesitated to deliver the killing strike. Then she rushed off and left him there.

So it was still not finished between them. He had dreams about sinking into her body as she moaned in pleasure. That didn't trouble him, because those were only desires of the flesh. Once he had even gotten a glimpse of one of her dreams about him. He had woken up in the middle of the night and suddenly felt that connection to her. The vivid image that came to him was of him cupping Rey's breasts from behind as she stood naked before his bed. He was instantly hard even as he lost the brief image.

Rey was having erotic dreams about him. The realization made him so hot for her that he resorted to masturbation to relieve some of his sexual frustration. It wasn't enough, and he had no opportunity to try to use a substitute woman in her place during the completion of his training with Snoke. He knew that it wouldn't have worked anyway. He wanted Rey.

She was still a distraction to him. More than that, he was drawn to her through that bond, and that was the real problem. It weakened him, and he must sever it completely. He knew that there was only one way to do that. He had to kill Rey.


	4. Chapter 4

He looked different than she remembered. His gaze was harder and much more intimidating. In this moment, he actually did look evil. That should have made it easier to kill him, but the connection between them still felt the same. Deep down beneath the surface, she recognized him as the same person.

"You look different too," he told her, and his voice was also the same deep timbre that spoke to her in her dreams. "The look in your eyes is colder, more assured. But you still want to kill me."

She struck, but he anticipated the move. "Yes, I want to kill you," she replied as they stood face to face in the glow of the lightsabers they wielded. "For Han Solo."

"You lie," he retorted. "It is because of the bond you share with me."

"What is it?" she asked her enemy, desperate to know the answer.

"I have thought about it often," he replied. "We are both strong in the force, perhaps even equally matched. The light and the dark are connected. Day chases the night, and night chases the day."

She didn't like that answer. It made her connection to this evil monster sound natural, like it was meant to be. It also sounded uncomfortably close to a description of an infatuation. "I am not chasing you."

"Perhaps that wasn't the correct word," he allowed. "Yield fits better. Day yields to the night."

That sounded even worse to her ears. "I will never yield to you."

"Isn't that what you dream of doing?" he questioned as his gaze pierced her. "You dream of giving your body to me."

His words made her feel hot and cold at the same time. The thought of him knowing about those dreams, of _seeing_ the things she dreamed about him doing to her…

"I don't," she denied.

"I've seen it," he said, confirming her mortifying suspicion. "You dream of feeling my hands on your body."

She lashed out at him with a fierce attack that lasted until they both had to stop and catch their breaths. It seemed that he was right about them being evenly matched, because neither could seem to best the other. Or maybe he had just rattled her too much for her to be able to focus as well as she should.

"I dream about you too," he told her, undoing her further. "Have you seen my dreams as well?"

Her deep flush was her answer as she remembered an image that had come to her while she was awake late one night. Although she was a virgin, she knew about the basics of sex. She knew about how male and female bodies fit together and how babies were made. The erotic images she had seen in Kylo Ren's mind when she had been his captive had further educated her on the touching and caressing that went on during sex.

Yet the fleeting image she had seen that night alone in her room was something she had never imagined anyone doing. She had seen herself naked with Kylo Ren's face between her thighs, his mouth at her most private spot. When she lost the image, the ache between her legs had been so intense that she had used her hand to relieve the pressure. It was her most shameful secret yet, because she had been aroused while she was awake.

By the time she realized what was happening, he had destroyed her lightsaber and knocked her to the ground. Becoming distracted had just cost her her life.

"I will kill you!" he roared before flinging his lightsaber an impossible distance.

He leapt on top of her and pinned her to the ground. Then he was kissing her, and she felt a surge of power. It didn't feel like she was yielding to him at all. She felt like he was yielding to her, and he proved it when he allowed her to roll on top of him.

She stared down at him, but her desire for more contact with him was a primal urge that bypassed civilized thought. They followed each other in as perfect and as natural a rhythm as the night and the day, chasing each other back and forth and up and down until she didn't know where she ended and he began.


	5. Chapter 5

He hadn't killed her.

He wondered now if he ever could. After succumbing to his desire for her, he had discovered that they were perfectly matched in this too. Her own desire for him had been so raw and primal that he hadn't known that she was a virgin until she cried out in pain after his first thrust. He had stilled and watched her pained expression relax into pleasure as he used his hand to stroke her to climax while he was sheathed inside her.

Until now, he had not been gentle, and neither had she. Just as she had fearlessly invaded his mind after realizing that she could, so had she used her sensual power over him without hesitation. Her hands were firm and sure as they moved down his body to grip him as she looked possessively at him. She held control over him, and she knew it.

He had taken it back from her when he laid her down and pleasured her with his mouth. It was something he had never done for any other woman, but he desired to do it for Rey. He found himself incredibly aroused by it as she moaned uncontrollably while he drove her relentlessly toward orgasm.

He rose up to plunge into her while she was still coming down from her first climax. Her second one was even more intense, and he suspected that it was because she had the extra sensation of having him inside her while he stroked her to orgasm. She screamed as she came undone hard and fast. Feeling her muscles contract around him pushed him over the edge too, and he was finished within a couple of thrusts.

It wasn't until he rolled off of her and collapsed beside her that she withdrew from him in shame. Watching her put on her clothes with her head lowered in disgrace infuriated him. He stood up and stalked toward her as she began to retreat.

"You do not skulk away from me!" he raged. "You have never been a coward, and you will not become one now. Face me!"

She halted but didn't turn around. "Are you going to fight me again?" she asked in a flat, disheartened tone.

"Look at me," he demanded.

She turned around slowly and fixed a weary expression on him. "Go ahead and kill me."

He swore and grabbed her to give her a shake. "What is wrong with you?"

"Or maybe you just want to turn me to the dark side. I think I'm already there."

He scowled at her. "That was sex, Rey. Damned good sex that I know you enjoyed. You have no reason to indulge in self-pity. I can begin your training if you wish, but that has nothing to do with what just happened."

There was finally a spark in her eyes. "Training? Is that what you call it, you despicable monster!"

Now that she was riled up, he took pleasure in goading her. He'd rather have her angry than despondent. "I can train you in the ways of the flesh as well."

"Never," she declared. "I will kill you before I let you touch me again."

"You will think upon it often," he told her, "as will I. It is no longer confined to our dreams. Every touch is alive in our memories. I know how you sound when you climax. I have made you scream in pleasure, and you will crave that again."

"I screamed in pain," she retorted, "but if you must boast of nonexistent female satisfaction like those fools at the cantina, I'll leave you to it."

He smiled wickedly at her denial. "What about all those moans? That certainly sounded like satisfaction."

She apparently had no answer to that except to glare at him and spin away to stomp off. He let her go this time as she was back to being her normal self, and he was still naked. His body was momentarily sated, but he knew that he hadn't yet gotten enough of Rey.


End file.
